


【次鲁】罗蕾莱

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 触手, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：触手play；备注：无；时间：2017年 冬
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世
Kudos: 1





	【次鲁】罗蕾莱

罗蕾莱用她的歌声，干下了这种事。——《罗蕾莱》海涅 

当他们的小船快到波恩的时候，才刚刚下午三点，但是天空阴沉沉的。次元大介看到了那块著名的山岩，它嶙峋而怪异。天色渐暗，越向前驶，船下水流越湍急起来，鲁邦用桨稳住船身，次元大介紧了紧船头的拴绳，准备靠岸。当他再次抬头的时候，周边河水已经逐渐起雾，眼前的景象也因此变得模糊，他听到有人在用呢喃似的声音唱歌，那是女人的声音，他把手伸进腰侧，握住枪底把，拇指虚按着击锤，环顾四周。

“喂，次元，你在干嘛？”船身猛地一晃，差点翻过去，鲁邦赶快横过桨。五右卫门拎过小玻璃灯，站起身走到船头，他似乎也感觉到有些什么。

“我说你们两个，这里很容易翻船……”

“鲁邦，你有没有听到什么声音。”次元大介没有让他说完。

鲁邦尚未回答，那女人的歌声已经消失了，他抬头想听些什么，当然什么也没有听到。

到达住处的时候天已经黑透了，次元大介横倒在沙发上，他不知道为什么自己这么累：明明正是去酒吧的时间，但他甚至连点根烟的冲动都没有——浑身力气像是被抽干了，没有只想昏昏沉沉睡过去，甚至无法集中精神控制自己站起来。

当他醒来的时候，墙上的钟正好指向十二点。大概是刚睡醒的缘故，意识有些模糊，没能站起身就从沙发上滚到了地上，而且没有任何痛的感觉。他想爬起来，但是身体却自主地缓缓移动——他仿佛趴着，匍匐地向前，上楼。他好奇自己要去哪里，接着就蜿蜒地钻进一间卧室，沿着墙向上，从天花板的位置的视角审视这间屋子：这是鲁邦的房间，他本人只穿了一条底裤，背对着自己坐在床上。

“次元……” 鲁邦知道有人进来，转过身却看到这样一只章鱼似的生物：大概有不下二十支触手。他重复了一遍自己刚才叫的名字，用另一种语气：“哟，次元？”

话音未落，两条触手用一种不会伤害到他，但是也不容拒绝的力量窜上了鲁邦的脚踝，并把他的双腿向两侧拉开，同时另外两条触手把他的双手向两边拉伸开。

“所以今天是要玩什么？”鲁邦没有拒绝，他露出一个笑容，即使他现在的姿势像是给塞纳河的礼物。

没有得到回答，倒是又一条触手缠住他的腰，把他拽倒在其他相互摩擦着的触手上，鲁邦尝试挣扎着扭动一下，却被缠得更紧。两条触手从他身体两侧缓慢地向下逡巡并在他腹部上轻画，接着，它们拽掉了那条底裤，推进鲁棒的双腿间，爱抚他的睾丸。来一根触手从那后方挤进他的臀瓣，在会阴和后穴处来回摩擦拖动。鲁邦觉得自己的脸烫了起来，

“嗯——今天可真不一样啊，不过我最讨厌章鱼之类的东西了。”鲁邦舔舔嘴唇。他的双臂被触手拉伸向上，靠近头部，迫使他上半身挺直。两条触手快速缠上来，玩弄起他的乳头；又一条也试图挤进他的腿间，但鲁邦恶意地夹紧腿，触手没有为难，环住他的阴茎，在下腹挑逗地描画；而另一条滑上来抚上他的嘴唇，这条触手带着湿滑的黏液，当鲁邦喘息时便略带强硬的分开他的双唇，进入他的口腔。它纠缠着他舌头，摩挲着口腔顶端的内壁，鲁邦因此只能闭起眼睛吮吸，同时在持续感知触手环在喉咙上的压力时，用鼻子艰难呼吸。

当触手终于从他的嘴里退出来，鲁邦开始大口喘气，胸口起伏着。那条触手来到他的身下，缠着他双腿的触手把他的胯不容拒绝地分得更开，这触手摩擦两下之后，试探着他的洞里，并未多做停留，短暂得不足以给满足鲁邦三世，但让他在再次撤出时叫出来，由于黏液的润滑，这种顽劣的行径轻而易举。触手开始继续这种挑逗折磨，逗弄不存在规律，因而鲁邦时刻期待下一秒会被再次贯穿。他的阴茎硬极了，在触手的缠绕摩擦之下吐出前液，硬挺的阳具弄湿了他的腹部。他不满地挣扎起来：“别这么婆婆妈妈的！”

触手立刻妥协：它顺畅而猛烈地插进鲁邦的更 内部。而他则在触手到达深处时全身战栗，几乎在发出尖叫时，另一条触手趁机一下进到他嘴里，强迫他来了一个漂亮的深喉。而鲁邦发出含糊的尖叫时差点咬住这它。同时，他能感受到后穴里那条触手并不算粗，却以长度作为弥补——它在一寸寸深入他的体内的同时恶劣地前后扭动。它不间断地插进鲁邦的身体，他的双腿因为这样的来回抽插不自主地想合拢起来，但只能在束缚下小幅度挣动，事实上，他自己也享受这种被施予快感和未知兴奋的感觉。 渐渐地，鲁邦感觉到自己正滑向边缘，离完全释放越来越近。但是又一只触手缠上他阳具的根部，略略施压，抑制住他的热望。

后穴里的触手加速抽插，一次又一次地干到更深处。其顶端开始在他的内部弯曲，刮蹭过前列腺，激起鲁邦脊椎上一阵阵灼热的战栗，被反复撞击的敏感部位使快感在他脑中爆裂。触手已经从鲁邦的嘴里抽出来，而他则条件反射地，痉挛地发出无意识的，撒娇似的呻吟。

接着，抽插的动作变得更为缓慢而深入，往更深处不断试探，让鲁邦产生已经被顶到喉咙的错觉，他脊柱都因此僵硬。那条撑开他屁股，深埋进肠道内的触手逐渐变得越发粗大，最终膨胀到给他带来不可思议的饱胀感——极其微妙的，被填满的感觉。他现在极度渴望射出来，阴囊紧绷着，已经渗出大量前液的头部却还被触手束缚着，灵活的触手前段反复摩擦着他的马眼，甚至试图往里面钻。

鲁邦发出介于呻吟和呜咽之间的喘息，肠道里的触手轻轻退了出去，然后和另一根触手纠缠着一起又插了进来，两根触手同时顶进了他体内。他能感觉到它们各自在肠道内移动，蠕动着挤压敏感的内壁和彼此，滑行抽动着，直到它们渐渐开始遵循一致的节奏。同时如打桩般插入，停留同样的时长，简直感觉被两根差不多大小的阴茎同时侵犯。

缠在他阴茎上的触手逐渐松弛下来，尖端再次扫过他濡湿的顶端马眼，鲁邦尖叫着射了，整个人都被抛入最终的快感里。他的后穴紧紧收缩着，箍住了还留在他屁股里的那两条触手。

次元大介从沙发上猛地坐起来，他扶了扶自己因为过分幻想而隐隐作痛的头，睡懵了似的盯着自己的四肢看了一会儿。接着，他意识因为刚才的过于真实的梦境，现在他的阴茎正硬的发疼，裤裆那块都是暧昧的水渍。

“哟，次元，睡得着好吗？”鲁邦三世不知道什么时候从楼上下来了，他支着头，靠在楼梯半道的扶手上，玩味地看着次元大介，“你可是叫我好几次，”他的眼神停在次元大介的腿间，“看起来你做了个好梦？”

次元大介抬头看他，眯了眯眼睛：“是啊，是鲁邦你绝对想不到的梦。”

“就是嘛，我可是最讨厌章鱼一类的东西了。”

罗雷娜用她的歌声，干下了这种事。

（全文完）


End file.
